Straw Hat
}} A straw hat can refer to any brimmed hat that is woven out of straw. One straw hat is particularly famous, having been worn by Gol D. Roger and Shanks; it is now worn by Monkey D. Luffy, giving him his epithet "Straw Hat Luffy". A straw hat appears to be the "national treasure" of Mary Geoise. Donquixote Doflamingo stated that with immortality, he could use this treasure to take over the world. Known Wearers of Straw Hats Monkey D. Luffy In the manga and anime One Piece, Monkey D. Luffy's straw hat is the main symbol of the entire series and is the origin of his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy." His straw hat was given to him by his idol, Red Hair Shanks when he was a child, and he promised to give the hat back to him once he becomes a great pirate (or in other words, the Pirate King). Much later, during the Straw Hat Pirates' departure for Fishman Island, it was revealed by Silvers Rayleigh that this straw hat originally belonged to Gol D. Roger. Although Luffy's straw hat is his treasure, he is seen without it on occasion. This is usually because he does not want anything bad to happen to it, in which case he usually gives it to another member of his crew for safekeeping. It has been damaged twice in the manga canon. The first time it was damaged by Buggy when he was fighting Luffy, and further spat on it when he learned it was Shanks'. After the fight, Nami repaired it for him. However, Luffy was overjoyed that Nami had repaired it, he poked it several times and accidentally made another hole in the repair work, causing Nami to hit him with the sharp end of the needle since it had been only a temporary repair; nevertheless, she repaired it again. During the Alabasta Arc, when Ace leaves the Straw Hats and Vivi, he gives Luffy a "blank piece of white paper" (Vivre Card). After saving it from getting eaten by Eyelashes, Nami sews it into the inside of the red band around the circumference of his hat. After the arc, the hat was also given a string so that Luffy could wear it securely on his person and would not have to worry about losing it. Luffy's hat fell off when Jinbe, who was carrying him, was struck by Admiral Akainu. As Luffy was mentally shattered from his brother's death, he did not notice, nor did Jinbe, who was occupied with dealing with the Admiral. After Shanks appeared, the straw hat was reunited with its old owner after over ten years. Shanks convinces Buggy to return the straw hat to Luffy shortly after, and ended up in Trafalgar Law's temporary care. It was then handed over to Silvers Rayleigh, who in turn returned the straw hat to Luffy after he recovered. Prior to his training with Rayleigh at Rusukaina island, Luffy set aside the hat on the island's only safe location. He eventually picked it back up after the training was over. Oars Jr. The kasa (conical straw hat) made by Ace was given to Oars Jr. as he believed it would help the giant since he was so close to the sun. Oars Jr. was so moved by this gift, he fought with all of his strength to save Ace during the Battle of Marineford. Demaro Black Demaro Black, in a poor attempt to impersonate Luffy, also wears a straw hat. However, his was different by being frayed and unkempt, with a flat top rather than a domed one and having a striped band around its circumference. It fell off when Sentomaru smashed him on the head. Fishman Island Children After Luffy and his crew defeated the New Fishman Pirates and saved Fishman Island, children wanted to get straw hats so they could play hero. Despite the adults saying that straw hats can only be bought on the surface, Jinbe stated that he would pick some up for them. After obtaining the hats, the children were rejoicing. Mary Geoise's National Treasure A straw hat that is considered by the World Nobles to be a national treasure is kept in a freezing room in Mary Geoise. It is very large, as it is comparable in size to the entire body of a seemingly rather tall man. Doflamingo stated that its presence could shake the world, and his mere knowledge of it gave him enough bargaining power with the World Nobles to use their power and influence for himself, including the ability to commission the help of CP-0. He also said that with immortality, which he hoped to gain through an operation from the Ope Ope no Mi, he could use the treasure to rule over the world. Trivia *In the game Pirates of Black Cove, one of the unique items that can be acquired is Luffy's straw hat, which lowers the damage one receives in battle by a little bit. *In the game King's Bounty: The Legend, and in its sequels a player can acquire a similar straw hat with red ribbon. It boosts the leadership of the hero. It was confirmed as an Easter Egg with a nod to One Piece in the official forums by a representative of developers. References Site Navigation ru:Соломенная шляпа es:Sombrero de Paja fr:Le Chapeau de Paille ca:Barret de Palla (barret) Category:Artifacts